


Jacket!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Samurai Jack helps E.T.!





	Jacket!

A/N: The title is a joke because the story is Jack and E.T. and that makes jacket! But there isn't a jacket in the story. Sorry!

Aku was working late at his job as bad guy when he heard a loud sound outside.

"Oh, wow, it's an E.T.!" he said when he saw that the spaceship was crashed outside.

"E.T. phone home," E.T. said. That was all he knew how to say.

"Okay, but I gotta get my cell phone," Aku said and then he left. Then he came back and he was like, "Wait, why am I helping you? I am the bad guy!"

But then Jack showed up and he kicked Aku really hard and Aku flew into the sky and disapeared.

"Sorry about that," Jack said to E.T. "He is a bad guy and he tricks you sometimes. Now here is a cell phone." Jack knew how to use cell phones now because he took a class.

"E.T. phone home," E.T. said but he accidentally called for a delivery from Jimmy John's instead. They brought him a sandwich and then he tried again and he phoned home that time.

"Goodbye, E.T." Samurai Jack said.

Suddenly E.T. could say other stuff. "I will always have me in your heart," he said and then he left.

Samurai Jack cried because his friend E.T. was off the planet now.

The End


End file.
